


Ecstasy

by Fabrisse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt: </b> Reid gets dosed with Ecstacy during a team night out. Hotch takes him home.<br/><b>Prompting Community: </b> Rounds_of_Kink on Livejournal<br/><b>Rating:</b> FRAO<br/><b>Prompted by:</b> tayla36</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a rape story, but there is Dub!Con. Consent issues are discussed as well as blurry in the story.
> 
> **Author notes:** I picked this prompt because I thought I could do something light and fluffy and short while I was working on the long case!fic I'm doing for another community. But this is Reid who has addiction issues and that made me go in a different direction. I tried to have a light touch while honoring the possibilities.

It had been too long since they'd had a case that was an out and out win. No new crimes before they caught the killer, a killer who was caught not killed, and evidence that had everything but a tasteful bow on it to give the prosecutor -- Hotch couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so light after a case.

The plane landed at the airstrip around half past six, and JJ asked them if they wanted to go out to a club. Will had hired a babysitter, so she was free. Garcia had called Kevin to meet them at the club. Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid were in. Rossi thought for a moment and said yes, even though Hotch knew it wasn't his kind of good time.

Hotch nodded and said, "Jessica is taking Jack to visit with his Brooks' cousins this weekend, so it's a good time for me."

An hour later they were at the club. They'd found a large table toward the back where the dance music wasn't too loud.

Garcia dragged Kevin onto the dance floor; Will didn't need to be dragged. And Morgan was waylaid by a couple of young professional women whom he obliged by dancing with them. Prentiss was chatting with a guy at the bar, and Rossi, Hotch, and Reid were seated. Rossi ordered several appetizer plates for the table when they ordered their drinks.

Two girls came up and asked Reid if he'd dance with them.

"What? I'm sorry. I'm recovering from an injury, so I really can't. Thank you." Reid seemed flustered by the request.

The waitress brought their drinks, and one of the girls took a sip of Reid's. "You should relax. This doesn't even have alcohol." She sounded disappointed.

"I _am_ relaxing. I'm here with friends," Reid said.

The other girl responded, "I bet you'll change your mind about dancing with us."

They both giggled and headed to the dance floor, looking over their shoulders at Reid the whole time.

"What are you drinking?" Rossi asked.

"Lime and soda. I didn't feel like beer or cider and hard liquor is for quieter settings." He raised his glass to them and drank about half the glass. The music was too loud for much conversation, but the three of them quietly watched the others flirting and enjoying themselves.

Reid finished his drink and ordered a second.

***   
Forty minutes later, Rossi came back from the men's room to find Hotch alone at the table. His gaze was fixed on the dancers and when Rossi sat back down, Hotch's eyes barely flicked toward him.

Dave followed his eyeline. "Our little boy has grown-up." Reid was sandwiched between the two girls from earlier, letting them rub against him and stroking his hands through their hair, like he couldn't get enough of it.

Hotch turned to Rossi and said, "Look at him like an agent, not like a friend."

Rossi took it in again. "They're clearly underage. If he knew, Reid would never dance with them."

"Dave, Reid's touching them. He doesn't touch strangers, and if you can tell they're under eighteen…"

"Reid probably knew when he turned them down the first time." Rossi signaled the waitress. "Is the owner here tonight?" he asked when she got to them.

Hotch caught JJ's eye and brought her and Will to attention. They glanced over to where he indicated, and JJ tapped Prentiss on the shoulder. The three of them quietly started to dance closer to the threesome and cut them off from the rest of the dance floor.

Garcia started to say something, but Prentiss stopped her. After a little whispering, Garcia got Kevin to go back to the table, and she went to corral Morgan.

Hotch stood up when they got a little closer and went up to Reid with a smile on his face.

Reid grinned at him with genuine joy and walked up and hugged him. He stroked Hotch's suit and said, "'Soft like a kitty,'" and giggled. "That's from _Dollhouse_. I thought of your suits as soon as he said it."

"I'm glad you like them."

"Janette and Natalie have soft hair, but I like yours better." He rubbed his hand over the close cropped hair as Hotch got him seated on the edge of the booth. He ran the back of his hand over Hotch's face. "You're so beautiful -- like an avenging angel."

Hotch had barely started to say "Thank you" when Reid pressed his lips onto Hotch's. He was careful not to pull away too abruptly. He wanted to keep Reid calm and focussed, but when he found himself just beginning to respond, he pulled away gently.

"Hey, Hotch, is there something you wanted to tell us?" Morgan was grinning as he asked.

"Reid's a good kisser," he said in his best deadpan.

"Yep," JJ echoed, and she grinned at everyone's reaction.

"You're all beautiful," Reid said. He turned very solemnly to Rossi and continued, "But I don't want to kiss you."

"That's just fine with me, kid."

The two girls tried to fade away, but found Prentiss and Garcia standing in their way.

"So little misses, just what did you give our resident genius."

"How did you give it to Reid?" Prentiss added.

Reid took another sip or two of his drink and smiled as he enjoyed the taste. "Limes. They're better than lemons for some reason."

"I'm sure they're delicious," Prentiss said and took the drink from his hand. She sniffed it. "No alcohol."

JJ caught a smirk between the two girls. "Maybe not, but they spiked it. This is his second drink." She turned to the taller one. "What's your name?"

"I don't have to tell you."

The club's owner was being led to their table by the waitress Rossi had asked. He said, "I've got this," and went over to the man.

Morgan answered the girl. "You don't have to say a thing to us. You're right. However, if you don't tell us what you did to our friend, I will arrest you and take you to the MPD lock-up."

"Like you could arrest us." The smaller girl rolled her eyes.

Prentiss pulled out her FBI badge. "You've drugged a Federal agent. We're his friends."

 

Both girls faces drained of blood.

Garcia gave them a cold smile. "And honey, I may not be able to arrest you, but if you don't answer our very reasonable questions, I'll make certain your parents know about this and you never get into college, because I'm a techie and I'm that good."

The taller one blurted, "I'm Janette Robbins. She's Natalie Klein. And you can't tell our parents."

Hotch fixed her with a stare. "Right now, your choices are parents or police. I'd go with parents."

"Thirsty. Very thirsty."

Hotch handed Reid a glass of water from another part of the table, and Reid drank it quickly.

"Bossman, I'm not sure that's a great idea."

He looked at Garcia.

"He's focussed on you at the moment. Ask him what he knows about Ecstasy," Garcia said.

Reid gave her a beatific smile. "A lot more than Morgan thinks I do."

Morgan snorted. "I'm sure that's true, Pretty Boy, but I don't think that's what she meant."

"MDMA, my genius."

His face went nearly rigid, and he turned on the two teenagers coldly. "You gave me something to mess with my mind? What was it cut with?"

Natalie scoffed. "Just a little Special K. To stop the twitches."

"Both drinks or just the first one." Hotch fixed his eye on Janette who seemed to be the weaker link.

"Both," she said, her voice betraying her nerves, "But we only put half a dose in the second glass."

Hotch nodded at Will. "Go tell Rossi that we need to take Reid's glass into evidence. I want to know the exact formula."

"I'll tell him." Will sauntered off to the other group.

"Now then, Janette, give me your phone. I'm calling your family and asking them to call Natalie's parents too. I expect you to give Agents Morgan and Jareau the names of your supplier. Kevin, watch Reid while I go make this call."

"Sure thing." Kevin pulled up a chair and sat right beside him.

Reid looked at him. "I don't want to kiss you, either. Although Garcia says you're very good at it."

Kevin smiled at his girlfriend.

"I took the second dose just as I was probably reaching the plateau phase of the first hit. That means the overall plateau phase may last as long as nine hours.

Natalie said, "We just thought you'd dance with us if you relaxed a bit. It feels good doesn't it?"

"The last person I met who used ketamine on people was a serial killer. It kept them from fighting while he dismembered them alive."

Both girls looked a little sick at that.

"Reid, you're gonna be okay." Prentiss rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I know my mother isn't here, but I can see her out of the corner of my eye," he whispered to her. "Ketamine increases the likelihood of hallucinations on Ecstasy. They aren't actually common if the drug is used alone." He reached for the glass of water, and then put it back down. "Half a liter per hour so I don't end up with hyponatremia, but I'll be thirstier than that." Reid was mostly talking to himself and stroking the back of her hand gently while he did it. "So smooth."

Hotch returned and knelt in front of Reid who began running his hands over the sleeves of Hotch's jacket. "I have three questions. The first is, do you want to press charges against these girls?"

"They did something to my brain. I want to, but I don't think they're over eighteen. I won't prosecute." He gave a heavy sigh, then brightened as he traced one of Hotch's ears delicately.

Hotch took his hand away and held onto it. "All right. I don't think you should be alone tonight. Are you comfortable coming home with me since Jack's away?"

"Yes. Third question?"

Hotch smiled. "Do you have a doctor?"

"Doctor Kimura knows my entire history. All of it," Reid said pointedly.

"Give me her number, and I'll see if she can make a house call."

"Okay." Reid leaned forward as if hypnotized by Hotch.

"No more kissing. All right?"

The expression on Reid's face could only be described as a pout. "I understand."

***   
While the rest of them were over getting the information from the girls, Rossi was grilling the manager.

"What's the age policy at this club?"

"There isn't one. IDs are checked at the door, and people over 21 get wristbands in the color of the evening. We rotate through them so it's less likely for people to come in with fakes. Have any of my bartenders served someone underage?"

Rossi shook his head. "Not that we know of. A friend of ours had his drink spiked, but the girls who did it brought the drugs with them, we think."

"If anyone is dealing here, they'll be prosecuted. It looks bad for the club if we allow it."

Will came up and explained about the glass.

Before Rossi could say a word, the manager said, "Take it. Do what you need to. All I ask is for pictures of the people who pulled this. They'll go on our 'no admittance' board in the security area."

Rossi said, "We're going to trust you enough to handle this ourselves. I'll warn you if we feel we need to call the police, because, frankly we came here tonight for a little fun. However, if we find out you've lied to us about anything, I will turn you over to our team leader. Trust me, you don't want to find out that I'm the nice one."

The manager swallowed hard. "I'll cooperate as fully as I can."

***   
Rossi came back over. "Look, Hotch, get Reid out of here. I'll handle the parents when they get here."

"They might bring lawyers."

"I can take that part on," Morgan said. "Seriously, get Reid to a doctor or somewhere the sensory stimulation isn't going to wear him out."

Hotch glanced over to where Reid was snuggling against an amused Prentiss. He seemed to be trying to block out sound and light. "All right, but I want signed statements from those girls about what they did. If I do have to take Reid to an emergency room, I don't want to have to worry about it ending his career."

"I'll handle it, Hotch," Morgan said.

Rossi tapped Hotch on the shoulder, "Go. I think Kevin might get jealous if he tried that with Garcia."

Hotch turned to see Reid in a liplock with Emily.

She pulled away gracefully as Hotch walked over to them. "You were right, sir," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Look after him."

"I will." Hotch walked out of the club with as much dignity as he could muster considering Reid's hand was roaming over his suit coat and his cheek was resting on Hotch's shoulder.

"Thirsty."

"How are you doing on water? I don't want to give you too much."

"I've had a little over fourteen ounces, but I think I'm coming up to my hour mark. My time sense is a little fuzzy."

Hotch checked his watch. "I have a small bottle of water that I keep in the glove compartment for emergencies. It shouldn't be enough to put you over the limit it if you sip it." He opened the passenger car door.

Reid licked his neck as he climbed into the front seat. "You taste good. I like Emily, but you taste better."

"Thank you."

There must have been something in his tone because Reid said, "Yes, unless I have a very unusual reaction, I will remember everything in the morning."

Hotch's voice gentled. "Let's get you home."

***   
Doctor Kimura joined him in the kitchen. "His temperature and blood pressure are a bit elevated, but there's no irregular heartbeat or any of the other signs that might worry me. It's tomorrow, well, the next fortnight, that worries me. Some people have depression when they come down from the high. If he was doubly drugged the way he thinks, then the effects, both good and bad may last a little longer."

"What does he need?"

"I'd like you to watch him tonight -- all weekend if you can. If he can do something to relax his muscles, it would help. I'd suggest a warm bath, but I wouldn't want him left alone. Your son's probably too old for a pacifier, but Doctor Reid is grinding his teeth. He may wake up with a headache from it. As for tomorrow…" She thought for a moment. "If your doctor has you taking Omega-3, give him one at every meal for the next day or two. No caffeine tomorrow at all, and he should limit it the rest of the week. He won't pass a urine test for at least four days. Orange juice is good, if his stomach can take it. A multi-vitamin. Raisins or nuts for the selenium. He may need a meeting. Don't let him drive tomorrow. The heightened senses may last up to two weeks, so may a slight sense of euphoria." She sighed. "Who'd do something like this?"

"A pair of teenaged girls who wanted to dance with him."

"I'm glad you called me." Kimura gathered her things.

Hotch walked her to the door. "Thank you for coming."

After she left, he headed back for his bedroom where he'd left Reid. He wasn't surprised to find him rubbing his face against the pillow case. "You like that?"

"Smells good and it feels soft. I wish things felt like this when I wasn't stoned on an illicit substance."

Hotch smiled sympathetically. "So do I. Your body temperature is up. I'm going to suggest a cool shower if you think you can stand all right."

"I don't seem to be having balance issues."

"Good. I'll get a small glass of water to keep beside the bed." He hesitated a moment. "Doctor Kimura said you're grinding your teeth and that something to relax your muscles would be good. Would you like a massage after your shower?"

"What? Are you a licensed masseur?"

"Not in Virginia, but I was in North Carolina." Reid looked surprised. "I had an academic scholarship and a small bursary for books, but I still needed spending money. I got my certificate in massage therapy and worked for the sports teams. I took private clients during law school to pay the bills. It's been a useful skill."

Reid's eyes were huge where the drug had dilated the pupils. "I'd like that."

"Then get in the shower, and put your underpants back on when you've dried off. By the time you're out, I'll be ready to go. Are you allergic to any oils? Do you like the scent of Tiger Balm?"

A grin slowly emerged. "I love Tiger Balm."

"I'll melt a little and mix it with a carrier oil. The bed will have to do. I don't have a table anymore. Go."

Fifteen minutes later, Reid was sprawled under a sheet across a layer of towels on one end of the bed and Hotch was beginning a light facial massage. He spoke soothingly as he stroked his hands across Reid's face. "This is just coconut oil. No Tiger balm. I'll start using that when I get to your chest. I'm not going to work too long on your front, but I want to make certain your arms and legs are as relaxed as I can make them. If anything is painful, tell me. If there is any part of your body that you don't like touched, tell me and I'll avoid it."

"It feels so good."

Hotch could feel the jaw loosening and see the tension begin to drain from Reid's face. As he shifted the sheet or changed his grip, he murmured quietly to Reid.

Reid's breathing eased and, as Hotch massaged each of his hands, he moaned out the names of the muscles. He talked about the properties of each of the oils in tiger balm and told Hotch how much he loved cinnamon and cloves.

Hotch had him turn over and began on the legs, working his way up loosening the muscles. He felt Reid relax under his touch and smiled as he began on the lean back. Toward the end, as he finally got to Reid's shoulders, he became aware of Reid's hips moving. Part of him knew he should stop; part of him just wanted Reid to relax. And part of him admitted that he was turned on himself from stroking the long muscles of Reid's body. Before he could make a decision, Reid's muscles clenched under his hand and he came.

His fingers travelled through Reid's hair, massaging his scalp, easing the last of the tension from him. "Get under the covers," he said gently. "I'll put everything away."

Reid nodded, but went to the bathroom instead. Hotch heard the water running.

"I got your bag out of the car. It's right here by the bathroom door. There's a cup of water by the bed. I'll be in Jack's room, but I'm leaving both doors open, so call me if you need me."

"Thank you."

***   
When Reid woke up the next morning, there was a thermometer on the nightstand and a note from Hotch telling him to take his temperature before he drank anything.

He did as he was asked and took a quick shower before heading to the kitchen. A glass of orange juice and a couple of pills were out on the table for him.

"Are eggs all right? How do you feel?"

"Yes and better." Reid gave a little smile. "Although, to be fair, better isn't really the right word. The euphoria is wearing off, so technically, I probably feel worse, but I definitely feel more like myself."

Hotch smiled a dropped a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. "How do you prefer your eggs?"

"Scrambled is good."

"Were you running a fever this morning?"

Reid nodded. "Just about two degrees, I'm barely under a hundred, but my normal is just under ninety-eight."

"The pills are a multi-vitamin and an Omega-3. Doctor Kimura recommended it and extra vitamin C."

"I'll wait until I have something in my stomach before I have them."

Hotch nodded and turned back to the skillet where he was melting the butter.

"Hotch, I wanted to apologize."

"For…?"

"Um, the end of the massage, or rather just before the end."

"Give me a second." Hotch finished off the eggs and gave them each a slice of toast. He pushed the butter dish and the jam toward Reid and sat across from him. "Let me start by saying, you have nothing to apologize for."

Reid blushed. "I came. It felt so good, and…"

Hotch put his hand over Reid's. "You were the one who was under the influence of an illicit substance. The only issue I see is that _you_ were unable to give informed consent last night, not me. I shouldn't have continued when I realized it was a possiblity."

"No. I mean. Being touched. I usually hate it unless I know someone really well, but I do know you. And, as far as consent goes, I kissed you." He winced. "And Emily. I need to apologize to her too."

"Say what you need to, but I'm sure she'll feel the same way I do. It was an honor that you found me attractive enough to kiss, and _you_ were the one unable to give consent. I'm sure Emily could have pinned you to the floor when you tried it. She likes you enough that she allowed it. Her choice. My choice to allow it, too."

Reid looked at his hands. "Hotch, it's not the first time I've been attracted to you. It's just the only time when my inhibitions were that low."

"I'm flattered. And I won't pretend that I wasn't contemplating my own attraction to you last night."

Reid met his eyes.

"Doctor Kimura said you might be dealing with the effects of this for a couple of weeks. As far as I'm concerned that means you can't give consent to anything." Hotch took a deep breath. "But the least I can do is match your courage. If you want to talk to me about this, oh, three weeks from last night, I promise I'll listen."

"Why three weeks? Not that I mind, it's more than I'd hoped, but…"

Hotch smiled. "Jack has a sleep over with a friend that night. It's repayment for the sleepover the friend had with us last Friday. We can talk without fear of interruption."

Reid smiled back.

"Now, I expect you to stay all weekend. Jack gets back from seeing his cousins on Monday evening, so it's no problem. If you need to go to a meeting or anything, I'll make sure you get there and get back. No questions."

"I'll let you know." Reid's eyes were back to normal, but they were also full of hope.


End file.
